jamas quiero que te vuelvas a comparar
by princcess hugethe
Summary: mako tras oir una conversacion que no debia se le sale decir cosas que pueden cambiar su relacion con korra


Jamás quiero que te vuelvas a comparar

Caminaba por el templo tranquilamente hasta que escuche la voz de korra y de mi hermano en una de las puertas que estaba mas adelante sigo caminando como si nada

-yo se que esto va a sonar raro pero…-me detengo de golpe a escuchar su voz de repente me invade la curiosidad y me pego a la puerta para seguir escuchando- esque … bueno no creo ser lo suficientemente buena para tu hermano sabes?

Sabia que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero una parte de mi técnicamente me estaba obligando a seguir escuchando mas

-pero no digas esas cosas el termino con asami y además … ¿Por qué crees que no eres lo suficiente para el?- literalmente mi oreja estaba pegada ala condenada puerta

-pues… asami es bonita, inteligente y yo ¿que soi a lado de la señorita perfeccion?-rei un poco al oírla emitar su voz

-pero el te quiere a ti y …

-boilin! Seamos honestos que podría verme el a mi lo único que tengo de interesante es ser el avatar que ni siquiera lo puedo hacer bien! No soy ni bonita ni inteligente y soy un total desastre nunca llegare a ser ni siquiera la mitad de lo que es asami

-bien- suspiro con cansancio – si asi lo quieres creer ese será tu problema pero si me dejas darte un consejo mientras tu sigas creyéndote que eres todo eso la demás gente lo creerá-oi como se levantaba decidi que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y largarme de ahí se abrió la puerta y escuche de nuevo la voz de mi hermano- mako! Pero que haces aquí hermano?

Me volte con cansancio y con mi cara de pocos amigos

-que acaso no es obvio?-dije con mi típico tono de sarcasmo

-de verdad tienes un genio terrible solo era una pregunta

-hm como sea… y que hacias en ese cuarto no creo que entrenando o si?

-ammm pues no estaba hablando con korra

-hm-segui caminando dejando a mi hermano mas que confundido a la mitad del pasillo.

De repente se hizo de noche , algo que realmente odia era cuando salía la maldita luna pero desde esta vista ciudad republica no parecía nada tenebroso … hasta cierto punto se veía como lo mas hermoso desde este balconsito, oi como alguien abria la puerta y se acercaba a mi de seguro o era boilin para molestar o tenzin que me diría algo tonto volte y es korra trae la cabeza baja y al parecer no me ha visto se recarga en el barandal que ai ahí y pone sus manos en su cara como frustrada dejando salir un suspiro , me acerco a ella lentamente para no asustarla y vuelve a suspirar sonrio divertido siempre es divertido como se enoja

-y porque ese suspiro- da un brinco y me voltea a ver asustada

-y tu que diablos haces aquí?

-oye el templo es demasiado grande

-si como sea – se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero yo le agarre una de sus manos para obligarla a que me viera y no me ignorara , volteo a verme sonrojada, asustada y sorprendida –mako?-me pregunto en apenas un susurro

-porque dices que no eres lo suficiente para mi?- solte de repente sin el mas minino tacto era un imbécil ni siquiera yo sabia por que se lo pregunte era el mas tonto de todos

-de que me…. Estas hablando! Te has vuelto loco?

-no me volvi loco lo escuche todo lo que hablaste con boilin!

-ahora te dedicas a eschucar conversaciones PRI-VA-DAS en tus ratos libres?

-LO ESCUCHE POR ACCIDENTE!- le apreté un poco mas sus muñeca me miro con esos ojos azules que aunque odie admitirlo me quitan el sueños solte un poco mi agarre la estaba lastimando –solo pasaba por ahí y lo escuche sin querer

-lo escuchaste todo? TODO?- empezó a temblar no se si eran de nervios o de la estaba asustando

-si korra todo – afloje un poco nuestro agarre pero no lo solte- no te puedes compara con asami porqu….

-piensas que soy tan poca cosa que ni siquiera me puedo compara con asami?

-yo jamás dije eso tu y asami son muy distintas y jamás dije que fueras poca cosa solo digo que no es bueno que te compares con ella por tonterías!

-pero…Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA NUNCA TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR MI A TI NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE!- de verdad me estaba sacando de mi poca paciencia que tenia que no preocupaba por ella dios!

-QUE NO ME PREOCUPO? Korra por dios si cuando desapareciste me volvi loco deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas quieres por que carajos no puedes entender que me da miedo perderte que acaso es demasiado difícil que tu lo entiendas o que?- su cara cambio totalmente me miro sorprendida ni yo mismo acababa de asimilar lo que le dije

-pero … todo este tiempo pensé que tu la querías a ella…

-ala que quiero en mi vida es a ti

-QUE?

-quisas- sentí como me sonrojeaprete un poco su muñeca y la vi a los ojos-nunca quise aceptarlo por mi orgullo quería pensar que sin ti yo iba a estar bien que no te necesitaba para ser feliz pero…-suspire – a asami nunca la voi apoder querer como ati a asami la veo nada mas como una amiga aun estando con ella tu me molestabas

-pero si yo nunca me meti entre ustedes aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro

-no talvez asi no pero me molestabas en el sentido de que al estar con ella una parte de mi quería que fueras tu la que me acarisiara, me abrazara y me besara

-pe-pero es que yo..

- la primera vez que me besaste te juro que moviste en mi muchas cosas no se el porque pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentía bien me sentía… amado por alguien

-y los de ella?-me pregunto con timidez

-hm-sonrei ironico al analizarlo de esa manera-los de ella….jamas me provocaron nada era frio aunque quisiera hacer algo mas nunca se compararan con nuestro beso- solte su mano dejando caer la mia a mi costado- escucha bien por que no te lo pienso repetir dos veces-suspire y le mire directamente a los ojos-te amo y estar con asami solo sirvió para dos cosas… la primera lastimarla a ella al hacerle falsas iluciones… y la segunda de que me diera cuenta de que te nesecito para estar bien de que estoy enamorado de ti asi que por mi salud mental jamás en la vida te vuelvas a compara con nadie

Senti como pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello su cabeza quedo recargada entre mi hombro y el espacio de mi cuello yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola ami

-yo siempre te eh amado

-tambien yo y sabes …creo que eres mucho mas que suficiente para mi …. Eres mas que perfecta para cualquiera incluyéndome-senti su sonrisa en mi cuello lo que me hizo sonreir a mi también

- y …. Ahora que va a pasar mako?

-pues serás mi novia, seras la mejor avatar , vencerás a los igualitarios y tendremos una vida larga y feliz conmigo que mas quieres?

-creo que no se puede pedir nada mejor…- se separo un poco de mi dirigiéndome esa mira celeste-y desde cuando dices las cosas tan de golpe?

Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mia

-desde que te conoci-acorte el poco espacio entre nosotros besándola ese beso fue mucho mejor que el primero y no estaba tan equivocado ella logra mover en mi muchas cosas que con ninguna otra voi a lograr porque solo la nesecito a ella. Nos falto el aire u nos separamos y la abrazo de nuevo

-siempre has sido tu y jamás te vuelvas a comparar con nadie asi como eres te preferiría mil veces-le dije en su oído haciéndola temblar sonreí en contra de su piel sinceramente me puedo acostumbras a esto.


End file.
